Osiris's Mansion
Osiris's Mansion is an RPG on Lalakrose. It is currently active and was carried over from the Sims 3 website. It now has three instalments. It has two active characters: Osiris Trebuchet and Ivy Cour. It has one inactive character, Paulette Daye. The first instalment of Osiris's Mansion disappeared as the owners of the site were perplexed by the way their forums worked, and as such, lost the forum. However, there is a summary at the beginning. The Story Osiris, a hideous beast, caught sight of Paulette Daye on a typical day in town. Knowing he had to have her as his own, he snuck into her room and kidnapped her, whisking her away to his mansion in the Dark Woods of Fantasim Land. He kept the poor girl prisoner, knowing she hadn't the courage to face whatever monsters lay hidden in the Dark Woods Paulette, a brave and stubborn young girl, fought Osiris to the best of her ability, but, in the end, she had no choice but to succomb to him. He raped her that first night she was there and locked her in her room where she cried herself to sleep. That night, Osiris went into town and was surprised to see that the entire town was gathered around the baker's and the blacksmith's shops. Knowing that the baker and blacksmith had been Paulette's parents, Osiris was naturally curious. A healer was sent in to determine the cause of death of the baker and blacksmith. "I found a toxic substance on the blacksmith as well as all over most of his projects," the woman said, "it killed him in a matter of minutes, the same for his wife...there is no sign of their daughter, Paulette..." -The Healer This was the first time that Osiris had heard Paulette's name. It was fitting...beautiful. Hidden by the shadows of the night, Osiris snuck back into Paulette's room and gathered her things, wanting to save them as the two shops would have to be burned down to eliminate the toxic substance. He brought all of Paulette's belongings home without any interference from curious townspeople. The next morning, Osiris began second-guessing his actions. He actually felt sorry for the poor girl. When he addressed Paulette by her name for the first time, the young girl demanded to know how he had discovered her name. He told her of what he had seen the night before. "You took me away from them," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "I'd rather be dead with my family than living here with you. You, who threatened me with my own life, who hurt me and forced me into bed with you against my own will. I don't care what you say, you've shown me nothing but a monster." -Paulette Daye Pissed beyond his own comprehension, Osiris raped Paulette yet again. If she thought he was a monster, then he would show her how much of a monster he could be. "I hope that hurt," he growled, "because your words hurt me..." -Osiris Later, wallowing in his self-pity in his bedroom, Osiris felt, for the first time, that he should do something nice for Paulette. He sifted through her belongings and found a recipe book that her mother must have left for her. Osiris baked a batch of sweet bread for Paulette, hoping that she would forgive him. He'd never apologized to anyone before, so he really didn't know what to do. He wrote her a note, telling her to meet him in the dining room and finally revealing his name. In the dining room sat the sweet bread and the recipe book before Paulette's place. Osiris did his best to apologize, but Paulette would have none of it and their conversation ended with Osiris retreating to his room. After a while, Osiris decided it was time to return Paulette's belongings. He'd never felt so horrible and he didn't understand his emotions or his actions. Paulette found herself in the sitting room and curled up on the couch. When Osiris found her, she asked him to light a fire and he obliged. Afterwards, he sat down on the couch beside Paulette and they had a short conversation. Not much came from it and it was clear that they still weren't seeing eye to eye. After their conversation, Osiris left to clean up the dining room and Paulette decided to attempt to escape. Paulette burned a hole in the window screen in the sitting room and escaped through it while Osiris tried to confront his emotions. Spotting a wolf outside the window, Osiris decided he should draw the shades on the windows to make sure Paulette didn't see the wolves and get scared. It was then that he discovered she had escaped. Osiris raced from the mansion and managed to reach Paulette just in time to save her from the pack of wolves that had gathered around her. The wolves retreated and Osiris took Paulette back to the mansion and tried to help with her injuries, but she wouldn't let him. Angry, he pinned her to the couch, but Paulette slapped him and he suddenly realized what he was doing and moved off of her hastily. They came to a simple agreement that Osiris wouldn't touch her and that Paulette would come to dinner before Paulette left to go to her room. Osiris cooked dinner and both he and Paulette dressed up for dinner. They ate slowly and quietly, Paulette eating nothing but dinner rolls. At least she was eating. After dinner, Osiris suggested that they have a quick dance in his ballroom. He offered to teach Paulette and she reluctantly agreed. Once again, Osiris attempted to apologize and Paulette finally agreed. Unfortunately, all that he had worked for was lost when he tried to kiss Paulette and she denied him. He lost his temper and forced her into a kiss, pulling away and stepping back when he finally realized what he had done. Paulette wouldn't forgive him for it and, in her own anger, slapped him and then pulled him into a kiss. That kiss escalated into stereotypical hate sex and afterwards, Paulette returned to hating Osiris's guts, regardless of the fact that they decided to pretend it had never happened. In the morning, Osiris left a gift of three dresses and a bouquet of tulips outside Paulette's bedroom, hoping to cheer her up. Paulette wore one of the dresses and joined Osiris for breakfast. Unfortunately, as per the usual, Paulette refused to eat in the company of Osiris and he left to clean his plate while she ate. When Osiris returned, Paulette once again decided that she wanted sex and, after laying down a few conditions, Osiris obliged. Afterwards, Paulette was confused, unsure of whether to keep fighting Osiris or give in to him. Osiris was no help with her decision, being so confused about his feelings himself. Finally, they headed back downstairs, neither of them having resulved their internal conflicts. Paulette began to feel sick and passed out, so Osiris took her upstairs and put her to bed. In the morning, Osiris returned with a potion that Paulette drank. Osiris laid down with Paulette and Paulette napped. When she awoke, Paulette was hungry so Osiris went downstairs to make some food for her. Paulette got dressed, surprised to see that one of her new dresses was a tight fit. After a small meal, Paulette went back upstairs to nap and Osiris went to town, almost certain that Paulette was pregnant. He returned with a potion and three maternity dresses, just in case Paulette was, indeed, pregnant. He gave Paulette the potion and nearly exploded with anger when the potion confirmed that she was pregnant. After a while he calmed down and explained to her that she was pregnant and how it had happened and he apologized countless times. He was certain he didn't deserve the gift of a child. After another argument, Osiris left Paulette alone and she fell asleep. Later, Osiris returned and apologized for yelling at Paulette. It was then that he finally told her that he had once been human. Of course, Paulette was curious, so Osiris showed her an old portrait of his human form and she instantly fell in love with the man, not the monster. Paulette, after hearing how Osiris had tried everything, suggested the 'fairytale solution', a.k.a. True Love's Kiss. Osiris didn't buy it. How could anyone love a beast like him? "This isn't a fairy tale, Paulette," he said, "there aren't always happy endings..." -Osiris But Paulette wouldn't have any of that. That man in the portrait was the man of her dreams and Paulette was the woman of Osiris's dreams. They kissed for a moment, but Osiris pulled back, unable to hide the fact that he loved her any longer and that he had loved her from the moment he had first laid eyes on her. They each expressed their love for each other, Osiris for Paulette, and Paulette for the human man that Osiris had once been. With that, they kissed again and Osiris's curse was finally broken. He became human once more. Paulette agreed to stay in the mansion with Osiris and the unborn baby, glad that she had finally found the man of her dreams. She forgave him to the best of her ability and they ended up having sex on the kitchen counter not twenty minutes later. They shared dinner and Paulette joined Osiris in his bedroom that night. The next morning, Osiris awoke to discover that Paulette was talking in her sleep (dreaming about The Empire of Perennia). They had sex in Osiris's bed and then headed to town to get Paulette some maternity dresses as well as some clothes for the baby. A few short days later, Paulette went into labor early. The baby survived, but she did not. The little girl was named Osirette and Osiris promised to care for her to the best of his ability as she was all he had left of his love. of the first instalment Not much later, a girl named Ivy stumbled upon the mansion and Osiris invited her to stay. Ivy instantly took a liking to Osiris. One could say it was love at first sight. As it turned out, Ivy and Paulette had been close friends and when Osiris revealed that Paulette had been the mother of his baby, Ivy pressed him for information. He refused to give her any, afraid that she would leave and he couldn't handle that kind of rejection right after losing Paulette. Osiris went to make dinner and Ivy followed him into the kitchen, wanting to keep him company, claim him as her own now that he was single and lonely. After dinner, Ivy made her move on him and he was instantly drawn in. He'd never had a chance at resisting her anyway. They had sex in the dining room and it was clear to each one that the other was smitten. In the morning, Ivy was first to wake and decided to surprise Osiris with an early morning blowjob. Afterwards, they got up and got dressed and headed down to have breakfast. Once they had put the baby back to bed after breakfast, Ivy pressured Osiris into sex on the stairs. Needless to say, the pair became sex addicts. Later, they played a game of hide and seek and sex. Once he finally found her, Osiris taunted Ivy and she consented to be his slave if he would finally have sex with her. Figuring it was a fair trade, Osiris obliged. Just like that, Ivy was his naughty little slave.of second instalment A few days later, Osiris took Ivy into his ballroom and they shared a dance and then played around a bit. Shortly afterward, Ivy finally decided that she hated Osirette. Nothing much eventful happened for a while after that until one night when Osiris finally let Ivy bite him for the first time. After that, Osiris finally decided to tell Ivy his story. Ivy took it better than Osiris had expected and she chose to stay. The next day, upon impulse, Osiris decided that they should switch roles and he allowed Ivy to take the role of his Mistress instead of his slave. Over a small meal, the pair played an erotic game with a deck of cards.Their little game ended in a much needed bath for the pair.